This invention relates to cowl grilles for motor vehicles and more particularly to a motor vehicle cowl grille with provision to facilitate the delivery of washer fluid to a vehicle windshield.
Motor vehicles typically include one or more windshield washer nozzles positioned forwardly of the windshield and arranged to direct washer fluid against the windshield to facilitate cleaning of the windshield. The washer nozzles are mounted in a rear area of the vehicle hood or in the cowl grille positioned between the forward lower edge on the windshield and the rear edge of the vehicle hood. In either arrangement, washer fluid is directed from a pump/washer unit positioned under the vehicle hood to the nozzles by lengthy and convoluted flexible hosing. While this arrangement is generally satisfactory, it does have certain disadvantages. Specifically, the lengthy hoses required are costly, both from a materials and installation labor standpoint, adding to the overall cost of cowl grille/windshield washer assembly; either during original manufacture or during vehicle usage, the hoses dangling down from the cowl grille may become entangled with the vehicle hood or other components in the tightly packed engine compartment; and the hoses may become disengaged from the spray nozzles or the bottle/pump unit during usage with consequent entanglement in under hood components.